dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skyhold Decor
Add Information, or Delete Okay, all this article contains is a few screenshots and a sentence saying how there's screenshots. Either add some information, or have the article deleted. --Soren7550 (talk) 02:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) : I added the stub tag. Eventually the article will contain details of how the customizations are obtained, etc etc, similar to Beds. Like a lot of Inquisition articles it's still a work in progress. -- 03:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) This page has much of the same information as the Skyhold#Customization section on the Skyhold page. I'm not sure this page is needed. Maybe we could move some of this information to the Skyhold page and then delete this page. Heidirs (talk) 15:14, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Seems that I may have misunderstood the purpose of this page. It seemed to read a lot like the Skyhold#Customization page. But now I realize this page is about a specific part of customization. That said, this page covers so little information it still might be worth moving to Skyhold#Customization. Heidirs (talk) 18:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Every other Skyhold customization has its own page - thrones, banners, heraldry etc etc. It doesn't make sense imho to have decor on the Skyhold page with the rest on individual pages. I also think KeladinStorm's images are brilliant and work well on this page (as opposed to clogging up the Skyhold page). Further, I understand a number of codex entries are unlocked when interacting with the decor statues and what not so that will add more detail to this page. -- Ness csr (talk) 21:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I do like the images, and agree they would clutter the skyhold page. My reasoning for moving it is just because there is so little information here. Though, if there really are codexes, then that would add a lot. Heidirs (talk) 12:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :: The article definitely needs to be fleshed out, but I agree that it's preferable to have it as a separate article like we do with all of the other Skyhold customizations. -- 05:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Unlock These most definitely don't unlock after Here Lies the Abyss, as I have yet to complete that quest and have 6 out of 7 unlocked. Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts run concurrently, so I wonder if the prerequisite is just to have finished one of them? I'm also not sure how the seventh one unlocks or what it is. -- 04:39, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think the Skyhold repairs need to be finished for them to unlock, which I assume happens after completing either Here Lies the Abyss or Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. I've only started Here Lies the Abyss (Haven't even touched Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) and I don't have any decor unlocked except for 'Dragon' and 'Frostback Basin.' I'm pretty sure 'Dragon' is from purchasing either the Dragonslayer DLC or from the Deluxe edition of DAI, and might even be the 7th one you haven't unlocked. The 'Frostback Basin' is from the Spoils of the Avvar DLC. In total there are 8 slots for me: the first 6 are locked and the last two are the DLC ones. :It should be noted that apparently any decor unlocked through DLC cannot be seen until Skyhold is fully repaired (I'm assuming). I don't even know what the two I have look like. I'll update you when I finish Here Lies the Abyss. -- (talk) 22:59, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Update: Just finished Here Lies the Abyss and the 6 items that were locked are now unlocked. Still haven't touched Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Skyhold looks to be fully repaired as well. -- (talk) 20:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Chuckles... Frostbasin decor doesn't come with end chairs, so at the celebration banquet, Bull and Varric are relaxing on nothing but air. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : Nah, if it was Chuckles, it would be Solas. :P DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC)